Forever and Always
by Neo Nobody
Summary: Yugi reflects upon what brought him to this point... One note can change lives forever...


Disclaimer: Princess does not own Yugioh. If she did... [evil laugh] she would probably get arrested.

Princess: I dedicate this and every other story I write to the people who are constantly told they watch waaaaayyy too many cartoons.

Shadow the Cat: Rrrreeeeaaallllyyyyy

Princess: Oh, my little kitten...

Shadow the Cat: Ever since you found out about shipping, you've been like a completely different person! Actually, you've been like the same person just with a new obsession...

Princess: Say another word and you'll be floating face down in a river.

Shadow the Cat: Yes, Mistress Princess.

* * *

><p>Princess: If you think this sucks, well, it's my first fanfic. Enjoy. Sooo... Get ON with it!<p>

As the moonlight slid coolly through the window in Yugi Moto's room, the normally sleeping teen lay awake. He couldn't sleep for his thoughts were jumbled by what had happened that got him to where he was today.

**One Week Ago**

The duel between Yugi and his yami had been decided. Yugi won. But, if he had won, why did he feel like he had lost something more important than his own life? His yami.

Yugi could feel the floor beneath his hands and knees, but only barely. Before he knew what was happening, the sobs engulfed him.

His hands became wet from the salt water falling from his cheeks.

His yami was leaving him for the Afterlife he had waited patiently for for over 5,000 years. The young king wanted his family, he missed them so.

His annoying older sister, Beset, who had riled her bother to craziness. His sister, his protector.

His excellent father, Amun, who loved his son, who couldn't help but attract people.

His adoring mother, Nanu, who just couldn't stop loving everyone.

Yugi couldn't keep him from that. That would be wrong.

Arms wound around the teen, and immediately he knew it was his look-a-like yami. Then he felt something... else. A piece of something was slid into his back pocket.

"Goodbye, my hikari, my light." a velvet voice uttered. "Read this," the voice commanded a long finger poking the pocket. The smooth arms disentangled themselves from the boy and got up. He walked to the man standing in front of the large doors to the Afterlife. Yugi pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Shadi," the man nodded, his face totally void of any emotion. Yugi's friends sat behind him, patting his back as he opened the the folded paper. The doors to the Afterlife opened with a resounding _BANG_. The last fold opened in in the letter. The young pharaoh, Atem, started for the doors, gaining fast. Yugi made sense of the words. On the back of an old math test a note was written.

**I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YUGI**

The purple eyes of Yugi widened as he set out in a dead sprint for the body of his love. The two boys collided and fell on the floor about an inch from the Afterlife.

Yugi fell across his yami's lower back, fresh tears sprouting.

"Pharaoh... Atem... my yami. Please don't leave me!" Yugi panted. He needed to get it all out before the love of his life left! But no words were forming, no matter what his lips commanded. He was surprised by the loud guffaw that was escaping his yami's mouth.

"Holy Ra, Yugi! Just call me Yami! I'm not leaving you! Oh, Shadi, could you please close the door to the Afterlife? I'm not going. I am staying in the modern times."

"With your own body!" Yugi added, an evil smile adorned Yugi's face, looking so very wrong, until his cover was destroyed by the tears, but now they were tears of happiness. He understood!

Yami looked up at the boy who still had not gotten off of his back. Yami looked at his beloved's gorgeous eyes, his perfect face, his petite body which he loved fully.

Yugi pointed to Seto Kaiba, who was standing in the back with his younger brother on one side and his boyfriend Joey on his other, his hand tightly clasped in Kaiba's. Kaiba's other hand was around a cell phone, mumbling about birth certificates and papers.

"I love you, Yugi." Yami whispered.

"I love you, too, Yami."

**Present**

And that's how we got here.

Yugi let out a laugh, waking his lover. Yugi's neck now seemed to be totally scrumptious as the warm lips attacked him.

"What's wrong?" he asked Yugi politely in between kisses. "Why are you up?"

"Oh, just thinking about us." he mumbled before crushing himself against his yami, hoping to stay like this forever, on the verge of being drowned in their love.

"Forever," Yugi moaned, kissing his yami with a passion that would kill anyone else.

"And always." Yami replied, intertwining his fingers in Yugi's tri-colored hair. "I love you."


End file.
